<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powder Blue by yours_eternally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894450">Powder Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally'>yours_eternally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motionless in White (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Riding Crops, Sex Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Hm,’ Chris says again, flicking Ricky’s shirt up to reveal his bare buttocks. He lets his fingertips lightly scrape over Ricky’s skin. ‘How many times have you touched yourself?’ Chris asks, fingers digging into his flesh pulling his cheeks slightly apart. Ricky feels himself flush. ‘Answer me,’ Chris says, slapping his ass firmly with his palm, ‘twenty? A dozen?’ </i>
</p><p>In public life Ricky is a quiet, unremarkable gentleman but in private he has another side entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Powder Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ricky turns his collar up against the evening smog, making his way rapidly through streets lit only by sputtering gas lamps. He walks quickly, heels clicking on the cobblestones; he had an appointment this evening that he couldn’t be later for.   </p><p>He reaches the house. It’s a quiet, unremarkable house on a quiet, unremarkable street. Ricky approaches the door, knocking lightly, glancing behind him. The door cracks a sliver and a neatly dressed doorman peeks through the gap.   </p><p>‘Good evening, Mr Olson,’ he says, opening the door a little wider to allow Ricky to enter. Inside the house is lavishly decorated with many scantily dressed women moving breezily through the brightly-lit rooms. But they’re not what Ricky is here for this evening. </p><p>‘Sir?’ someone addresses him politely. Ricky turns to find one of the women, smiling widely at him. ‘<i>Master Motionless</i> is ready to see you now. I can take your coat and hat.’ Ricky inclines his head, removing both and handing them over before allowing the woman to lead him up two flights of stairs to a room he had been in a half dozen times before. His palms are tingling in anticipation. </p><p>He’s aching, burning, for over a week waiting for <i>Master Motionless</i> to allow him another audience. The woman taps on the door and Ricky hears a call of ‘come’. He steps forwards and passes through the doorway into the room.  </p><p>It’s richly decorated as the rest of the house but conspicuously lacking in furniture, save the chaise lounge in the middle of the room. Stood beside it is the Master. Not a real name of course. It’s some combination of a stage name and a code name— for discretion. Ricky takes him in appreciatively, he’s corseted and wearing black lace. </p><p>Tonight he’s holding a riding crop in a gloved hand and his eyes are streaked black.</p><p>‘Master,’ Ricky says reverently, sinking to his knees. Chris smirks, scarlet mouth curving. </p><p>‘Have you been missing me, darling?’ he purrs, strolling towards where Ricky’s knelt. </p><p>‘Yes,’ Ricky says, leaning up as the crop brushes his cheek.  </p><p>‘Have you been <i>suffering</i>?’ he asks and Ricky nods, feeling the crop stroke down his thigh. </p><p>‘Yes,’ Ricky says, arching his back a little. </p><p>‘Stand up and show me how much,’ Chris demands and Ricky scrambles to his feet. Without hesitating he strips below the waist, lifting his shirt to show Chris his cock hanging full and heavy between his thighs.</p><p>‘Hm,’ Chris says, using the riding crop to lift it before letting it drop. ‘Have you touched it since last time?’ </p><p>‘No, I’ve been good,’ Ricky says, feeling heat uncurling beneath his skin. Even the light caress of the crop almost too much. </p><p>‘Liar,’ Chris barks and Ricky feels a prickle of anticipation. </p><p>‘I’m not—’ he starts but Chris holds up a hand for silence. </p><p>‘If you’re going to lie to me, darling,’ Chris says, ‘—I’m going to have to punish you.’ </p><p>‘I haven't—’ Ricky tries to say again, but Chris shakes his head. </p><p>‘Get on your knees,’ he says pointing a gloved finger towards the chaise lounge. Ricky moves, kneeing up and letting his forearms rest along the single arm. He’s been in this position before and feeling the cool air on his sensitive skin is making his insides twist with heat. </p><p>‘Hm,’ Chris says again, flicking Ricky’s shirt up to reveal his bare buttocks. He lets his fingertips lightly scrape over Ricky’s skin. ‘How many times have you touched yourself?’ Chris asks, fingers digging into his flesh pulling his cheeks slightly apart. Ricky feels himself flush. ‘Answer me,’ Chris says, slapping his ass firmly with his palm, ‘twenty? A dozen?’   </p><p>‘Five,’ Ricky gasps, skin tingling. Chris snorts. </p><p>‘Such disobedience,’ Chris murmurs, tips of his fingers dragging across his skin, ‘—very well, I’ll give you two lashes for every time you disobeyed me.’</p><p>‘<i>Please</i>—’ Ricky says but Chris laughs. </p><p>‘Count,’ he instructs and Ricky can hear the riding crop swish through the air. Before Ricky could prepare himself it swings back and lays a burning stripe across his cheeks with a snap. Ricky lets out a sharp gasp. Chris hits him again. Ricky yelps. </p><p>‘Count,’ Chris repeats. </p><p>‘One,’ Ricky gasps as Chris hits him again. Ricky whines as the stripes start to sting as Chris adds another and another and another. Ricky’s thighs are shaking by the time he’s finished. Chris smooths a hand over his flushed skin and squeezes. Ricky can feel the ache from the crisscross of the bruises.    </p><p>‘You deserve this,’ Chris says, leaning down over his back so Ricky can feel the lacing on his corset. </p><p>Ricky can feel Chris' cock brush the back of his thigh through the lace Chris is wearing. He catches his breath. He wants it. He wants it so badly. He felt like he’d been waiting a lifetime to feel the way Chris’ cock made him feel.  </p><p>He pants, knowing better than to beg. He can hear rustle and realises Chris has stripped his long gloves. Then he feels a fingertip stroke between the cheeks of his buttocks. Ricky tenses as he feels Chris stroke his finger over his hole. Ricky exhales, wanting more, wanting all of it.    </p><p>‘You want this?’ Chris asks, pressing his clothed cock into Ricky’s ass. </p><p>‘Yes,’ Ricky gasps out, ‘<i>yes</i>, please, yes.’ Chris snorts softly stroking down between Ricky’s to feel his balls, rolling them before reaching his cock. Ricky pants, letting his head rest on his forearms. </p><p>Chris lets Ricky go and when his fingertip returns its slick. He presses into Ricky's body making him groan. Ricky pushes back wanting more. Chris slaps his thigh with the crop making him jerk.</p><p>‘Patience,’ Chris murmurs as he slips in another finger. Ricky moans needily, feeling the stretch. </p><p>‘<i>Please</i>,’ Ricky says, panting, the muscles in his thighs taut as he fights the urge to push his hips into Chris’ hand. Chris hits him again, a second stripe next to the first and Ricky feels his body clench around Chris’ hand. Ricky whines again. </p><p>Chris withdraws his hand and then Ricky feels the head of his cock pressing against his hole. Ricky tries to keep still, tries to not to strain and push back as Chris pushes deeper into his body. There’s some discomfort. But then Chris kisses the back of his neck and what he’s doing starts to make Ricky's thighs quiver from pleasure this time. </p><p>Ricky moans, rocking his hips as Chris starts to thrust into him. He can feel the crop pressed across his back as Chris holds his hips in place. Ricky bites his lip, feels his gut knotted with pleasure as Chris moves against him. It had been a revelation the first time Chris had taken him in this way. Ricky had known completeness like it. And he was insatiable; the more he had, the hungrier he was for it.   </p><p>Chris fucks into him, hands tight on his hips, knee on the chaise lounge between Ricky’s thighs. </p><p>Ricky arches his back, feeling his body clenching. He can feel heat prickling across his skin as his pulse flickers, pumping blood to the surface of his skin and through his cock making it pound. </p><p>Ricky groans. Chris shifts, slipping the crop between his thighs, stroking it up and down the length of his throbbing cock making him whine with sensitivity. He shudders wanting both more and less at the same time. He twitches his hips, chasing sensation. Chris uses the crop to trap Ricky’s cock against his stomach as he starts to fuck into him harder again. </p><p>Ricky’s on a knife edge, body burning, as the crop rubs lightly under the head of his cock. Chris’ hips are still rolling into him, merciless. Then Chris bends and Ricky can feel his breath against his ear. </p><p>‘Come for me, darling,’ Chris says, lips brushing the lobe of Ricky’s ear. Ricky can feel his body tense as the orgasm sprawls through his gut. He comes in hot stripes over his skin and the crop is withdrawn.</p><p>Chris makes a noise in his throat, hips tipping easily. After a moment Ricky feels him arch and his thrusts slow and stop. Chris pulls out and Ricky can feel a shivering aftershock at the sensation of Chris’ come, wet around his hole and on the back of his thigh. </p><p>Ricky lifts his head, still panting. He glances behind him but Chris has already bustled out of the room, returning a moment later with warm water and a cloth. Ricky leans his head on his arms, watching Chris as he gently cleans him. </p><p>‘There,’ Chris says, removing the bowl, ‘get dressed now, darling.’ Ricky straightens and gets off the chaise lounge, moving back where he’d hurriedly shed his clothes. </p><p>‘Have you thought more about my proposal?’ Ricky says, buttoning his jacket. Chris bites his smudged scarlet lip, hands on his waist. He’s very lovely, Ricky can’t help thinking even pouting with distress. </p><p>‘I’ve thought about it,’ he says at last, letting his eyes meet Ricky’s. ‘—I’m not sure that you have.’ </p><p>‘A little house would be much more private for us,’ Ricky says, folding his cravat. Chris sighs. </p><p>‘And when they discover you have <i>me</i> installed there?’ he asks, starting to pace.</p><p>‘I’ll say you’re my brother,’ Ricky says with a smirk and Chris laughs. </p><p>‘I’ll think on it,’ Chris says, biting the inside of his cheek. </p><p>‘Let me kiss you,’ Ricky says, holding out a hand to him. Chris sighs again but comes over and takes it. Ricky pulls him in a little and Chris bends kissing Ricky’s lips once before stepping back.  </p><p>‘I’ll think on it,’ Chris repeats and Ricky inclines his head. It’s more than he’d hoped for. ‘Wipe your mouth before going out of here— people will talk,’ he adds, expression softening as he looks at Ricky’s lips. Ricky smiles at him.</p><p>‘Until next we meet, Master Motionless.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After writing one of the sentences in this fic I had to close down my laptop and go outside for a walk..</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3">yours-eternally-ao3</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>